My mothers a traveler
by Mergana Pendragon
Summary: Elizabeth Weir has been under a ton of stress and is spending time on Earth to try to pull it together. Accompanying her are Shepherd (Protection.) and Beckett (closest person to a therapist atlantis had since Kate died.). But what the heck are they doing in White Chapel Canada?
1. Mom?

The flight felt like forever; especially when shepherd and Beckett started fighting over weather a puddle jumper counted as a plane or not. I agreed with John that Puddle jumper's were basically advanced alien planes. Though I do have to admit Carson came up with a few compelling arguments on why they weren't considered planes.

Upon arrival at the airport I was greeted by my ex-husband.

"I thought only you were coming. Who are they?" He asked.

_Great now I had to explain without sounding crazy and not mentioning space._

"This is Carson Beckett." I said pointing to Carson.

As if realizing I didn't know what to say next Carson stepped in.

"Dr. Weir has been under a ton of stress lately, and I'm here to evaluate her progress till she can get back to work." He said.

"Whatever." he shrugged turning to me. "Here are the keys to my car -which is parked on the far right end of the parking lot- and the key to the house." he said handing me a key ring. "I'll be back in two weeks, don't destroy the house."

He left to go on whatever trip he had planned. He planned it just because I was going to be here for that time, well possibly more.

"Well he seems jolly." Shepherd said "So, why are we here? And who was that?"

No one had told John what was going on yet.

"I'd rather not talk about it. You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"This is the place." I said turning the car into the drive way.

I only knew that because Evelyn had sent me a picture before i boarded the plane. It was a lovely house but it was getting harder to see as the sun went down.

Opening the door and stepping out of the car I took some time to just take in the whole street.

"Gosh, I forgot how annoying seat belts were." John said slamming his door.

Beckett and Shepherd followed me too the door, carrying my luggage -they wouldn't let me do it myself since this trip was all about me.-. Taking A deep breath I reached forward barely touching the doorbell before I could hear it ring. From the second floor I could hear someone yell.

"Hey grandma, can you get the door! Ethan and I are in the middle of a game."

The door opened revealing a smiling old woman.

"Elizabeth, great that you could come. Who are your friends?" She asked.

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"This is Carson Beckett and John shepherd." I said knowing she didn't need or want an explanation of why they were here.

"Come on in." She said moving out of the way.

The house was beautiful, I hadn't known her for long but this is definitely what I pictured her house to be like.

"Nice place you got here." John said putting down the bag and suitcase he had insisted on carrying.

"Thank you." She replied before turning towards the stairs. "Benny, get down here, someone wants to see you."

There was a groan and a pause before a tall boy with brown hair bounded down the stairs.

"I was about to- Mom!?"

**AN: Should i continue? and any suggestions for the title?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hate to break what could be a beautiful sappy moment, but you have a son?" Shepherd said.

I nodded.

"I lost custody after the divorce, haven't come to visit since then cause my life got busy." I said hoping shepherd would catch on to the last bit.

I said 'my life got busy.' cause I couldn't just say I started exploring space two years later.

"Benny! I beet the..." The boy I that just appeared at the top of the stairs trailed off seeming to absorb what was going on. "So... What did I miss?"

Benny smiled as Ethan descended the stairs to stand next to him.

"Mom this is Ethan my best friend for almost ten years." He said with his hand in front of the dark haired boy who just waved. "And Ethan this is my mom."

I smiled and waved, then reached out my hand for the boy to shake. But what happened when he did was unexpected; It was as if he had lost his breath, he stared idly at the wall for almost half a minute. Benny shocked at Ethan then confused at me.

"Ethan?" I said.

Ethan looked around as if finally aware that he was acting odd.

"Oh sorry, I have this condition, it's sort of like seizures. I'm sorry for blanking out on you." He replied.

"Where do these go? And is anybody going to introduce me?" Shepherd asked.

Evelyn walked over to John and started pulling on the bags in his hand.

"I'll take these why don't you five make yourselves comfortable in the living room." She said finally able to pry the bags from his hand.

Benny lead the way to the living room just around the corner.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Beckett said sitting down.

Benny shrugged.

"Its no big deal, and sorry about the mess. If you don't mind Ethan and I are going to have a private talk for a moment."

Right after he said this he dragged Ethan into the hall way and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Carson asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know, Benny seemed surprised when Ethan did that seizure thing, but somehow it seemed as if it connected to me somehow." I said still trying to wrap my mind around it.

I leaned back in the recliner I was currently sitting in. John and Beckett had snagged the couch.

"You think thats weird." John said looking at the tv probably contemplating whether to turn it on or not. "That old lady, was REALLY strong. but she definitely didnt have that much muscle."

"One things for sure, I don't think we're the only ones who are keeping secrets."

* * *

"What did you see? Please tell me she's not a vampire or anything like that." Benny said concern written all over his face.

Ethan shook his head.

"No, they didn't seem to be special in any way in the vision. There was a big round thing they came out of, like a portal, and they talked about how good it was to be home... and... and..." Ethan stuttered still not sure if he should trust his vision.

"Spit it out." Benny said getting impatient.

"And how sometimes it was good to get away from... atlantis."

**AN: What do you think!? and name suggestions would be lovely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Benny POV**

I could hardly keep myself calm as I sat down on the couch in between the two guys who still hadn't been introduced.

"So..." I said at the guy who looked like he had been the most popular Jock in high school.

"The names Shepherd, John Shepherd." He said filling in the empty name space as if he was James Bond.

Ethan gave out a small laugh.

"So.. John Shepherd, feel like talking or playing something?" I asked.

Ethan gave me a look that said 'I doubt they play the same games as we do'

"Board games? Well it depends on which ones you have." Shepherd said.

The man on my right got up.

"Excuse me, wheres the bathroom?" he asked in his kind of cool scottish accent.

"Up the stairs and to the left." I said turning my attention back to John. "I meant video games, if you want Ethan and I just got the new dusk video game and haven't opened it yet."

Mom was reading one of the books that covered the only shelf placed where guests could see it, from what I could tell it was a romance novel. She seemed more like she was investigating the book instead of enjoying it.

"Dusk?" Shepherd asked looking very confused.

He's_ definitely _been in some sort of isolation to not know what dusk is.

"Oh! I have it in my back pack." Ethan said starting to open his back pack and rummage through the unorganized mess.

I was glad that I wouldn't have to show him a commercial or anything, I'd die of embarrassment on the spot!. It took longer then I thought it would -I should've known since his back pack is the only (other then his closet) unorganized thing he has- for Ethan's hands to emerge with a case that still had the protective plastic on it. He handed the case to John who took it with a questioning look.

"Does anybody else question why the vampire sparkles?" He asked turning it over.

Ethan and I started laughing and mom just looked up raising an eyebrow; Seeing this shepherd handed her the case, to my surprise she gave a slight chuckle upon seeing the picture of James and Rochelle.

"That game is based on the _lamest _movie on the planet." I said taking the game back "I talked Ethan into buying it so I could play it with Erica."

Shepherd looked amused.

"Last time I checked you don't win girls over with video games. How much has changed since I was... was... in high school?" he asked.

Beckett -I had seen the name on his bag- came back from the bathroom followed by grandma. Grandma was holding a batch of cookies which -she undoubtedly just used magic to make- smelled amazing.

"So do you fine young gentlemen like aliens?" He asked.

The reactions were immediate; Mom and Shepherd looked up from what they were doing and studied him as if they hadn't known him a day in their life. Ethan also looked up but he was more surprised, Beckett didn't look like someone who was interested in aliens, and if he wasn't interested in them why bring it up?

"What kind of question is that?" Ethan asked "What's not to love about aliens! Have you ever seen star trek!? Their aliens need some work, did you know there are over a thousand different species on star trek alone!"

Looks like he was the only one who knew how to get a real conversation started.

"Ya but lost in space was _so _better!" I added "Though it's aliens needed tons of work as well."

"No it wasn't!" Ethan protested. "Lost in space had worse effects then star trek and the actors didn't do very well."

"Oh Ethan, poor, poor Ethan, you have been deceived, lost in space definitely had better actors."

"No way, you can't get better then kirk!" he replied.

At this I let out a small chuckle, then had an awesome idea.

"Piece. Or. Utter destruction. It's up to you!" I quoted.

The oh so exaggerated and accurate quote had everybody laughing, and the case was closed.

**AN: Oh too much fun quoting star trek! what did you think?**


End file.
